My Best Friend
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Bruce is afraid of being more than friends with Clark.


This is for my best friend, Clark Kent.

We met at the Daily Planet and I knew that he was a very interesting individual. He took the time and courage to walk up to me and purpose an improvement to Wayne Enterprises. I don't know what it was about you, but I decided to listen.

After that meeting, I made you head editor of Daily Planet along with Lois Lane. You thanked me personally after our mini celebration party. For the first time in thirty four years, I genuinely smiled. You make me smile Clark.

Then I found out you are Superman. The glasses didn't do you justice after that. You fooled everyone but me. You also found out that I am Batman and we both have secrets to keep about each other.

Months later, we slowly we're building the Justice League. Every metahuman from Gotham to Krypton, formed in front of us and the League grew. In that time frame, we grew closer.

At night, I feel like it's deeper than friendship.

I quickly dismissed that feeling when you came to me in the middle of the night to tell me you proposed to Lois. I knew that my feelings were a phase and this engagement wouldn't bother me.

But it did.

And for that I avoided you. I would pretend that there was much needed work at the Watchtower. I kept myself busy so that I shouldn't have to face you while I have all these bottled up emotions towards you.

I can't tell you that I like you more than a friend. I can't say that I wished you didn't propose to Lois. I don't want you to choose between me and Lois when I beg you to choose me.

It's painful.

It's hard to look at you eye to eye and feel the way I'm feeling. Would you ever look at me the same if I ever had the courage to tell you? I'm fucking Batman for crying out loud and I'm afraid to feel.

Scratch that. I was always holding my emotions. You're the only one I'll let my guard down around. You showed me that I can let go once in a while. You taught me to relax in my best hour of when I'm not preoccupied with saving the world every second.

You taught me how to be me.

I don't even know who I am. I feel completely clueless without you. It's sickening that I feel girlish thinking about my feelings. I would rather keep it bottled up and take it to my grave.

You made several attempts to talk to me and I shove you away. One day I wasn't so lucky. You pulled me into an empty room and demand I told you what's going on with me.

I feel that glaring at you would make you drop it but you're immuned. You wouldn't let me leave so tell you how I felt since we first met years ago. You look at me in shock and I was preparing myself for rejection.

But you didn't.

You kissed me. The kiss was so passionate that I was getting dizzy. Why did you kiss me? I immediately pull away and you look at me confused.

"I thought you were engaged to Lois."

"I lied. I never proposed. I wanted you Bruce."

That night, we were more than friends and that is what wanted. Your confession made me accept and end my internal battle with my feelings for you. I want this moment to last forever. With you, I will never doubt myself and showy true colors to you and you only.

Months later, Clark Kent proposed to Bruce Wayne.

Everyone at the Watchtower were joyous. Diane was glad that we finally found love I'm each other. Basically the whole Leauge knew about their love quarrel. It was embarrassing but glad they accepted us.

A year later, our wedding arrives and I'm more scared than I ever was. It seems like life went by quickly and I'm a little slow trying to catch up. Luckily, I have Clark.

Our wedding was beautiful. It was a dream wedding for heroes. Although the venue wasn't what I expected since it was located in the Watchtower but that doesn't matter because I got you in the end.

This is for my husband, Clark Kent.

'I, Bruce Wayne, take you, Clark Kent, to be lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.'


End file.
